


Mulder's New Year's Resolutions

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 03, Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder decides some New Year's Resolutions are in order!





	Mulder's New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Mulder's New Year's Resolutions  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG-13 (one mild cuss word).  
Summary: Mulder decides a list of resolutions is in order. Spoilers: Season 2.  
Category: M POV, Humour.  
Feedback: Always welcome! Archive:Gossamer, Ephemeral. Anywhere else, please ask and tell me where we've been.  
Disclaimer:No monies earned; no copyright infringement intended. But I wouldn't leave them as orphans, either. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios own the characters and the title. 

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Office of the F.B.I.'s Most Unwanted (well HE thought so) December 31, 1995  
12:22 p.m., E.S.T. 

It was New Year's Eve and Mulder wasn't in the mood to party. Actually, it was only noon, and Scully had slipped out for lunch. The offer to join her was made, yet he felt there was something he needed to do. 

Being a psychologist, he knew there was no sense in writing out a list of things to promise one's self to do and then end up pissed off at one's self for not meeting those lofty standards. However, his feeling was that he needed to straighten a few things out, and a new year was a symbol of fresh starts, new beginnings. 

With pen in hand, he put words to paper: 

This next year being 1996, I, Fox William Mulder do hereby resolve to accomplish the following tasks: 

  1. Clean my apartment from top to botton, east to west, north to south and all points in between. 
  2. Stock my refrigerator with more than just orange juice and beer. 
  3. Cease and desist from leaving sunflower seed shells in company rental cars. 
  4. Refrain from ditching Scully the next time the need to follow a lead in haste threatens to overtake me, because I want to live to see Samantha again and other things to happen. 
  5. Continue to call Scully at night even just to ask if she knows if cats have bellybuttons. 
  6. Wear a wrist band to snap everytime I am tempted to call Skinner "Chrome-Dome" while out at the bar. 
  7. Kiss Scully passionately on the lips and wish her a Happy New Year tonight. This year. 
  8. Duck in case she's tempted to give me a knuckle sandwhich, and my radar indicates no such thing would happen if I did do, but I will duck. 
  9. Use all my training and leads to find Samantha and make up for all the lost years, my Mom's anguish, and the bitter trade-offs that have our family torn and tattered. 
  10. Duck tonight. 



Signed, this 31st day of December, 1995 

Fox William Mulder. 

* * *

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
